fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario NX
New Super Mario Bros. NX is a Nintendo NX game that's coming in summer 2017. This game will be very similar to most of the New Super Mario Bros. games, but the creator tried to add a little spice to the game, with new gimmicks, to not make the game bland, and the same as the other few games. Story Intro Our story begins in Yoshi's Island, Mario, Luigi, the Toads & Princess Peach are taking a small stroll through a grassy field, through the isles of Yoshi Island. Luigi then spots smoke, coming out of the Mushroom Kingdom, which can be seen in the background. Mario and the others began freaking out. While they are freaking out, Bowser's airship is hovering over them, where the Koopalings & Bowser Jr. are arresting Yoshis & Toads to go to the newly made Neo Bowser City, to go serve the Koopa king. Mario is full of rage, as he tries to run torwards Bowser Jr.'s Clown Car. The plan only failed, as Junior uses his newly-powered Clown Car, powered by some energy source, and throws him to another island. Peach then began breaking down into tears, as Morton Koopa Jr., and Roy Koopa, began escorting them to the airship. Bloodied & bruised, Mario wakes up in a small garden, which is simply out of Bowser's reach. He then sees a castle, burrow up of the ground, where Larry Koopa's airship flies over the castle. Mario then runs torwards the castle, and thus beginning the adventure. [[Characters|''Characters'']] Heroes DLC Villains Worlds Levels First Fields *1-1: Back to Basics: A level, similar to W1-1 from Super Mario Bros. The basics will be learnt in this level. SImple enemies, like Goombas & Koopa Troopas will be in this level. *1-2: Great Goomba Grotto: An underground level with all types of Goombas, like Goombas, Mini-Goombas, Grand Goombas, Mad & Sad Goombas, you name it! This level needs eight Red Coins, to be beated. This level has the first Warp Zone. *1-3: Yoshi's Forest: A lightly forested level, where the dino friend: Yoshi is introducted. Yoshi can eat like apples, Goombas, Monty Moles, & even Piranha Plants. This level has a secret exit, hidden in a pipe. But to get it, Mario must activate the Yellow Switch Palace. This level will go to Autumn Acres. *Yellow Switch Palace *1- : Bouldersmash Tower: A tower level, full of moving stone platforms. As the name suggests, Stone Spikes will appear, throwing spiked stone balls. Rolling boulders also appear in the level, going through hortinzontal bridges. The boss is Boom-Boom. *1-4: Mushroom Rainbow: A level with all types of colorful mushrooms. Red mushrooms are normal, yellow mushrooms are bouncy, green mushrooms rotate, and blue mushrooms are needed to move by spinning a corkscrew. Enemies of this level are just Para-Goombas, Para-Troopas, and Fuzzies. *1-5: Cheep-Cheep Crossing: A small water level, where Mario swims across water, and rolls on logs, to avoid falling into the Cheep-Cheep infested river. There are some underwater areas, where types of Cheep-Cheeps & a giant Cheep-Chomp will try to kill Mario. *1-A: Pipeline Plains: The secret level of World 1. It's a grassy-plain level, that takes place in a network of pipes. Piranha Plants will usually appear in this level, along with some Hammer Bros. Gushing water from pipes also appear. *1- : Larry's Botanic Castle #1: The first castle in the game. The castle is centered on grass-themed elements, like growing beanstalks, bouncy flowers, & sprouting Piranha Plants. Dry Bones & Thwomps also appear. The boss is Larry Koopa. Autumn Acres *A-1: Goldleaf Road: A standard autumn-level, with falling leaves. Some of the level is on a small plateau, where Mario will jump on withering tree-branches, to beat the level. *A-2: Honeybuzz Hive: A fall-themed level taking place in a giant beehive. Mario will spend the majority of the level, climbing on honeycombs, and avoiding bee-enemies, called Stingbies. *A-3: Tanooki Treeway: An athletic-themed level, taking place on the canopies of the autumn woods. This level introduces the Super Leaf, which will be useful, for flying through the air. *A- : Leafpile Tower: The final level of World A. It's a tower, submerged with leaves. The level is very windy, where leaves will be flying around, including Goombas, covered in spiky coats. Wigglers & Mandibugs also appear. The boss is Bugaboom. Doom Doop Dunes *2-1: Heatstroke Hill: The first desert level in the game. It's a flat desert plateau, with sun rays, which can harm the player. Enemies consist of Spikes, Pokeys & Chargin' Chucks. The Angry Sun makes a cameo, foreshadowing a secret level. *2-2: Stone-Eye Sands: A level, taking place over a sea of quicksand. The level's platforms, are sinking columns, from ruins, and Stone-Eyes (hence the name). This level is similar to the Stone-Eye Zone, from New Super Mario Bros. U. Totomesus from Super Mario Land will also appear. *Green Switch Palace *2-A: Attack of the Angry Sun: A desert level, similiar to 2-Desert from Super Mario Bros. 3. The level is full of types of Koopa Troopas, with a few tornadoes. Of course, the level has the Angry Sun, who will lunge at Mario and fire Fire Snakes. *2-3: Pokey's Pitch-Black Panic: A rocky dungeon level, with takes place in the dark. Pokeys also appear, who are turning from fruit to cacti every second. Yoshi, who will appear in this level, can eat the Pokey fruits. A few candles, lit by Fire Snakes will be the only source of light. *2-4: Urchin Seasands: A level, taking place in the only oasis in the desert. As the name suggests, the Urchin enemy will appear in the level, swimming in the water. A Lakitu will also appear, chucking Spinies. Giant palm trees, serve as platforms. *2- : Sandsnake Temple: The second tower, taking place in an ancient temple. The level's gimmick is things like moving snake platforms, which can crush Mario, if he doesn't avoid the platforms. A small urn maze is in this level, with Cobrats in some urns. The boss is Tryclyde from Super Mario Bros. 2. *2-5: Windworn Bridge: A rickety, weak bridge said to connect the desert island from the pyramid area, with the pyramid. Fuzzies are common enemies, usually held by wires, and even on the bridge. A sandstorm occurs during the level, making the level harder. *2-B: Bob-Omb Base: A desertic area, where a Bob-Omb processing plant, made by Bowser is stationed. Besides the common Bob-Omb held by conveyor belts or cannons, Bullet Bills are also here, being shot by cannons, from the ceilings. *2-6: Shoot n' Loot Saloon: A small saloon for thos who are visiting the pyramid. Iggy Koopa is keeping his troops here. The level is full of Shy Guy cowboys, shooting Mini Bullet Bill pistols, Bandits, who can steal Mario's coins, and Boomerang Bros. *2- : Iggy's Pyramid Castle #2: A large pyramid, owned by Iggy Koopa. The level is very big, where Mario needs to use Chomp Rocks, to open gates. Enemies, who are statues, like Thwomps, Dry Bones, and Boomerang Bros. can be turned to living beings, if Mario presses a button. The boss is Iggy. *2- : Bowser Jr.'s Explosive Airship: The first airship level in the game. As Mario moves onto the third world, Bowser Jr. interrupts Mario in one of his strong airships. The airship takes place on the upper decks, home to many artillery enemies, like Bullet Bills, Bob-Ombs & Cannonballs. A few floating platforms will burn for a few five seconds, which can ignite an enemy on there. This is where the first encounter of Bowser Jr. takes place. Whimsical Waters *3-1: Seaspout Shore: A grassy beach level with aquatic enemies, like Cheep-Cheeps & Urchins. Waterspouts are constantly erupting from the waters, making the level, having Mario to swim through water-spouts. They are secret areas, home to Clams *3-2: Fruity Foreshore: A sunny shore level, where giant crystal fruits are made. Lemons serve as coins in this level. Lakitus appear in this level, chcking pineapples. And rolling orange-boulders are rolling from a sandy mountain at the end of the level. *3-A: Boss-Bass Boardwalk: Another beach level, taking place on a boardwalk. As the name suggests, there is a overweight Boss Bass, jumping out of the waters, trying to eat Mario. Jumping Cheep-Cheeps are going to appear as well, following the Boss-Bass. *3-3: Dolphin Dance: A short water level, where Mario travels across the great seven seas, jumping on swimming dolphins, while avoiding Cheep-Cheeps, and a giant Porcu-Puffer lurking for Mario. Swimming is also an option in this lvel, but it would be a pain. *3- : Paranormal Pirateship: A sunken pirate ship level, making this level the first ghost-house level in the game. As a typical ghost-house level, undead enemies like Boos & Scaredy Rats are going to appear in this level. Ground-pound on cargo boxes, and fall onto fallen skull & crossbones falgs to exit the ominous pirate area. *3- : Abnormal Aquarium: A vertical glass tower, where a familiar octopus monster is lurking. The level is vertical. Mario will have to swim up to the boss door, avoiding Fishbones, Torpedo Teds, and Spiked-Pillars. The glass can break, causing the water to be removed from the level. The boss is Brigader Mollusque Lanceur III. *3-4: Cheep-Cheep Reef: Mario will start on a coast, and then in the water. Mario will dive through a deep trench, avoiding all colorful types of Cheep-Cheeps. A Cheep-Chomp also appears in a small cave, trying to eat Mario. Other underwater enemies, like Urchins & Eels also appear. *3-B: Jelectro Jungle: An aquatic cavern, blooming with vegetation. Floating & swimming Jelectros appear, trying to electrify Mario with lightning bolts. In the second half of the level, there's no more water, and it's replaced by bottomless pits. This level will send Mario to Yoshi's Island. *3-5: Dragoneel Depths: A deep, dark underwater level, where Mario must swim, to avoid a long, hungry Dragoneel, with his two babies. Falling Urchins & Clams are going to appear, trying to hinder Mario's process. A few Bowser battleships appear, trying to shoot Mario with Torpedo Teds. *3- : Lemmy's Submerged Submarine #3: A giant Bowser submarine cruiser, given to Lemmy, to explore the deep trench. The exterior of the sub is mostly underwater, where Torpedo Teds will try to shoot you. The interior is in the sub, with Bob-Ombs, and Bullet Bills, being shot from cannons. The boss is Lemmy. Big Island *B-1: Big Bad Beach: The first world of the second secret world. It's a small beach level, with giant enemies, such as Grand Goombas & Gargantuan Koopa Troopas. Mega Urchins serve as deadly platforms in the level. The Mega Mushroom is introduced here, so Mairo can crush a good chunk of the level. *B-2: Big Brick Jungle: A small rainforest, that serves as the location for this level. The jungle is mostly formed by massive Brick Blocks. Large Bob-Ombs, and armored Chargin' Chucks can break the Brick Blocks throughout the level, which are needed to proceed through the level. *B-3: Sledge Bro. Cavern: A level that resembles Super Mario Bros. 3's World 4-3. It's a deep tunnel, with large gaps, and Sledge Bro. enemies. Some of the level appears in the water, where water geysers can be used in tandem with the Super Leaf, to fly up to secret areas. *B-4: Deep Deep Den: A deep creek, with many under water enemies, like Cheep-Chomps, Mega Ungais, Mega Urchins, and Blooper Nannies. Many colorful pipes appear in this level, will gush bubble jets, that will be needed to be rode on to get to the top of the creek, since tht part of the level is less than 100 seconds. *B- : Supermassive Stronghold: A giant fortress, where Mario seems like an ant, compared to all the other enemies. Goombas the size of Bowser are common enemies here, along with Big Thwomps, Whomps, Bob-Ombs, and Banzai Bills. The boss is Renzor(s). Ice-Cream Inferno *4-1: Snow-Fall Tundra: The first level of the ice/fire world. This level is over a snowy forest site, with Snow Spikes, spitting & rolling snowballs over downwards cliffs. Snow-like quicksand, and snow falling on trees are also going to appear. *4-2: Cooligan Falls: A slippery ice area, over a giant frozen waterfall. Mario will be slipping & sliding over this waterfall, unless he has the Penguin Suit. Cooligans will be sliding over this area, making this level to be a slight pain. *4- : Permafrost Palace: The second ghost level of the game. The level takes place in an ice palace. Many Boos carrying ice blocks, Venus Ice Traps, & Big Boos are the most common threats in this level. Many areas serve as a threat: like moving walls with icicle spikes, & falling ice towers. *4-A: Popsicle Pond: A site where all popsicles are created to treat everyone for the other worlds. Mario will be jumping onto slippery popsicle platform, over popsicle acid. Glurp enemies from Superstar Saga, also make the first enemy apperance here. Floating Bloopers will also fire acidic water at Mario. *4-3: Icicle Impact: A tunnel mostly comprised of ice & snow. Hence the name, many icicles will appear in this level. Big icicles will be over a frozen lake. At the end of the level, Mario uses the Penguin Suit to slide over a group of icicles & Ice Bros. *4- : Crystal-Rock Tower: Instead of most ice towers, this level doesn't have a rising elevator. Instead it's an auto-scrolling vertical tower level filled with Spike-Pillars & Sick Thwomps. Tilting crystals will appear in this leel as well. The boss is Baron Brrr. *4-4: Molten Icelifts: A lava moat, over a massive volcano. This is the first-real fire/ice themed level. The moat is full of tilting seesaws, which can sink into the lava pits. Falling volcanic debris will appear in this level. Ice & Fire Bros., Cooligans, and Lava Bubbles will appear in this level. *4-5: Lavafrost Beach: An underground lava themed level, over a sea of scalding lava, similar to the previous level. The lava will be shooting geysers, Huckit Crabs will be chucking icy boulders, and big icicles melting in the lava are what happens at the beach on a everyday basis. *4-B: Muncher Mines: An ice cavern, that's far away from the fiery lava. Instead of the lava, there's a sea of Munchers. Frozen Munchers are going to appear in this level, along with Venus Fire Traps. This level is a more easier version of W9-7 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *4-6: Ice-Ride Caldera: A level, where Mario rides on a giant ice chunk over a large lava lake. Many enemies will try to push Mario of the block, like Flame Chomps, floating ice blocks, Lava Bubbles, and Ice Bros. At the second part of the level, the lava will rise out of the volcano, and Mario must avoid being crushed. *4- : Wendy's Chillsear Castle #4: A large ice castle outside of the volcano. The first half of the castle has an ice theme. It's a icy lake, with moving ice blocks, and a sea of Fishbones & Spike Pillars. The second half is a lava theme, with a giant lava geyser that can destroy everything near it. The boss is Wendy. Crystal Chasm *Red Switch Palace *C-1: Plummet Pit: A level, where Mairo descends down a bottomless pit, that leads to the underground Crystal Chasm. As the level progresses, the pit gets smaller, where Buzzy Beetle shells will fall down, and Stone Spikes spitting out stone balls. The end of the level, has Mario escaping down a long halway, as the ceiling caves in. *C-2: Clear-as-Crystal: As the name suggests, this level is filled with types of colorful crystals. Crystals will be tilting and moving across a sea of toxic wastes. Also, crystal walls appear, can have Mario go inside these walls, where silhouette visuals will occur, making jumping a bit tough. *C-3: Spine Springs: An underwater cave, where sights of an underwater reef is seen in the background. The level has Mario jumping over Mega Urchins, sleeping in small pools, and giant water geysers erupting every second. There are some underwater sections with Urchins too. *C-A: Rickety Railways: A level similar to some Donkey Kong Country games. Mario will be riding on some kind of minecart, through a course, where Monty Moles are throwing bombs at you, collasping stalactites, and erupting springs. The level is found from a secret exit from C-1, and it will lead directly to the tower level *C- : Pipe Maze Palace: A tower mostly comprised of pipe networks. The tower is a giant maze, where Mario will go through fliptubes, dungeons full of poisonous water, Piranha Plants, & Monty Moles. This level bears a resemblance of Pipe Maze, from Super Mario Bros. 3. The boss is Major Burrows. Yoshi's Island *5-1: Piranha Plant Jungle: The first level of the Yoshi's Island world. It's a jungle level, that has Yoshi (of course), and many types of Piranha Plants (Piranha Plants, Venus Fire Traps, Venus Ice Traps). Most of the level is surrounded by a moat of posionous water, so Mario will need to flutter-jump over it, or use Dorrie. *5-2: Monkeying Around: A jungle level, taking place near a misty waterfall. The level is full of Ukikkis on trees, chucking coconuts, which can explode on contact. The water below the ground, is very fast, with typical logs gushing to the falls. *5-3: Stickyweb Catacombs: An underground level, that has the typical poison-water gimmick. As the name suggests, this level has a lot of sticky webs, that are needed to be climbed on. Many Scuttlebugs, who produvce these webs, also appear. The level has a secret exit to Bramball Bed-Time. *5-A: Bramball Bed-Time: A night-time level located in a dark forest. This place is located deep in the jungle. As the name suggests, the level has a number of Bramballs, either sleeping or on-guard. Yoshi can eat these Bramballs, & the number of fruit that are in this level. This level will send you to 5-B. *5-4: Snakin' over the Swamp: A massive toxic water moat, that leads directly to a giant tree fortress.Mario will be riding on Snake Blocks. Green snake blocks are normal, blue ones are slippery, and red ones go very quickly. Many airborne enemies, like Koopa Paratroopas & Stingbies will appear. *5- : Timber-Tree Fortress: A tall tree, that serves as a base of operation for Yoshi Island invaders. Many honeycombs will appear, which will be needed to be climbed to reach the boss' chamber. Many Koopa Troopas, will be climbing on these honeycombs, along with Stingbies, who are producing honey. The boss is Petey Piranha. *5- : Peek-a-Boo Ruins: The third Ghost House level in the game. This place is a regular Ghost House, but covered in thorns, and stone. The level is mostly a maze, home to delusional platforms, Boo enemies, & collasping platforms. This level has a secret exit, that will lead to World D: Deathly Yard. *5-5: Fuzzy Canopy: An athletic level, taking place in the high canopies of the Yoshi Isles. As the name suggests, Fuzzies will be hiding in these canopies, waiting for Mario to show up. Sometimes, Mario will be under the canopies jumping on falling leaves, or swinging on vines. *Blue Switch Palace *5-6: Beanstalk Falls: A level taking place below a giant waterfall. A beanstalk will be constantly growing. Mario needs to climb up the water fall to get to the canopies. Many enemies like Waddlewings & Balloon Goombas will appear in this level. The leaves on the beanstalk will eventually wither & fall down of the stalk. *5-B: Dorrie Docks: Another level in a giant poison water lake. Mario will be riding on a giant Dorrie to get to the end of the level. This level acts & looks like New Super Mario Bros' W4-6. Mario needs to duck & jump over obstacales that are put all over the level. The level does not have any trees, & looks more like docks. *5- : Roy's Wild Castle #5: The fifth Koopaling castle in the game. The castle is this a big temple, tangled in vines and leaves. The level's lava & bottomless pits are replaced by poison water. Many animal enemies will appear in this level, like Rex & Dino Rhinos. The level is also filled with tricks & traps, like a giant spiked ball chasing you, and many drumming platforms, that look like Roy. The boss is the previously mentioned Roy Koopa. *5- : Bowser Jr.'s Big Bad Boat: The second airship level in the game. This airship will be floating in the waters of Yoshi's Island. Many Mega Urchins will be floating in the water in this level. There's also underwater sections, full of Torpedo Teds & Mecha-Cheeps. The airship serves as a cargo ship to transport supplies to Neo Bowser City, the boss is once again Bowser Jr. Deathly Yard *D-1: Bleak Boneyard: The first level of the haunted world. The level takes place in a large graveyard. Many ghost enemies like Boos, Broozers, & Scaredy Rats will appear in this level. Many Dry Bones will jump out of their graves, and try to fight Mario *D-2: Colorful Swampland: A swamp level that resembles Painted Swampland from New Super Mario Bros. U. Many paintbrush platforms & teleporting easels will appear in this level. This level's secret exit is the only way to get to the Ghost House level. *D- : Delusional House: A ghost house, that takes place in an elegant mansion. Many of the mansion's floors, doors, and platforms will vanish in this level, making the level very difficult. At the end of the level, the entire mansion will disappear. *D-3: Ectoplasm Crater: An underground level, that takes place in a crater, full of ectoplasm. The ectoplasm is swimmable, that anyone, including Mario can get stuck in. Jack-O-Goombas, Broozers, and Crowbers are the enemies in this level. *D- : Spookloft Fortress: A level where Mario will ride on a haunted elevator to get to the boss's chambers. The elevator has many occupants, like Scaredy Rata & Broozers. Many Boos can taunt or attack Mario. The elevator can suddenly drop or rise at times. The boss is King Boo. Truffle Peaks *6-1: Bombing Bluffs: A mountainous area, that serves as the first level of the sixth world. The level is Mario climbing & sliding down very steep hills, home to Bombshell Koopa Troopas, Bullet Bills, and Bob-Ombs. The latter will be used to be thrown at Brick Block walls. Airships also appear, launching grenades at Mario. *6-2: Stone-Roll Mine: An underground level, with Mario climbing on rocky ledges. Stone Spikes appear in this level, spitting spiky stones at Mario. Also as Mario ascends up the mines, Thwomps will be dropping in vertical sections & Bomps rolling downhill on mountain slides. *6-A: Dry Dino Rhinos: A dry, arid wasteland located on the lower section of the canyon. Many Dino Rhinos roam this desertic level, charging through the ways, spitting fireballs. Pokeys tower all over the level, turning into fruit every second. A few tornadoes appear in this level, that could send Mario over bottomless pits. *6-3: Yoshi's Chocolate: A candy themed level, that takes place on a cake mountain, with a few spiral mountains made of chocolate. Of course the level features Yoshi. Enemies are Stone Spikes (who are spitting chocolate balls), Monty Moles, and Lava Bubbles (coming out of boiling chocolate). Mario will have to ascend the mountain to complete the level. *6- #1: Thornspire Temple: The first tower of World 6. The level mostly has Spike Pillars, smashing into walls every ten seconds. Many spiked enemies, like Grrrols, Thwomps & Spikes also appear. The level also has mazes, that only Mini Mario will go through. The boss is Monty Tank. *6-4: Chain Chomp's Nest: A vertical mountain-themed level, where Mario ascends up a course, with slanted mushrooms. As the title implies, the level has Chain Chomps sleeping in nests, and usually gnawing at Mario. Waddlewings & Whomps also appear in this level. A little easter egg from Mario 3, also appears if Mario waits for 200 seconds. *6-5: Porcu-Puffer Parade: A mountain oasis themed level, that features the second appearance of the imfamous Porcupuffer. This time Porcu-Puffer has five Deep-Cheeps following him. Many big blocks floating in the water hold many secrets, and even a beanstalk, which can lead to W6-B. *6-B: Blindness Tunnel: The quickest way to get to Morton's Castle is a very dark tunnel. Before the level starts, Mario will be given a Glow Box to help him throughout the level. Most of the level has fire-themed enemies to glow up the room. Moving Snake Blocks also apppear, which can cause trouble for those who don't have a Glow Box. *6- #2: Deathly Dojo: An oriental-styles fortress, resembling that off a Japenese-styled dojo. The level is full of Thwomps & searchlights, so Mario must be very sneaky throughout the course. Many oriental enemies like Sumo Bros & Pokios will also make an apperance. The boss is Boss Sumo Bro. *6-6: Fuzzy Crossing: A bridge level, that autoscrolls horinzontally. As the title implies, Fuzzies will appear on this level, either staying, or on the move. Ice Bros. can also appear, freezing the Fuzzies, which can make them rideable. Many candy-cane poles will appear, so you can cling onto them like vines. This level is slightly high-mountain world with a snowy setting. *6-C: Sumo Bro. Ascension: Unlike Fuzzy Crossing, this level is at the lower part of the mountain. Mario willl be on a metallic platform. Mario will be spinng on a corkscrew, that will be needed to be spint. Many Sumo Bros. will be above them, slamming electrical bolts at you, so you'll have to avoid those attacks. *6-7: Thwomp Ruins: Not related to the Mario Kart 8 track. Thwomp Ruins is located on a mountain. Mario will be avoiding Thwomps, Whomps, Bomps, and Toxboxes will be in this temple, waiting for any intruders. This level is a maze-themed level, with dark pathways, and multiple pipeways. *6- : Morton's Flamewire Fortress #6: The penultimate Koopaling castle of the game. The level is auto-scrolling, with swaying swings, that will fall if Mario touches them. Many flame-themed gimmicks, like flamethrowers, flame bars & Fire Bros. appear in this level. Climbing grates also appear, with climbing Dry Bones on them. The boss is Morton. Explosive City *E-1: Clockwork Catastrophe: The first level of the final secret world. The level takes place in a massive clock tower. Various clockwork gears & cogs appear in this level, with some falling off the clock. Mechakoopas & Bullet Bills are common in this level. *E-2: Oil Ocean: An industrial-themed level taking place near the beach. The level mostly has an ocean of oil. Many oil rigs will be erupting oil droplets, which can make Mario stuck in these oil droplets. Many fire-themed enemies can burn the ocean, which can make the level harder. *E-3: Acid Assault: A labatory level with giant beakers, that erupt corkscrews, which will be needed to progress through the level. The acid acts very similar to poisonous water or lava. There's new enemies, which are Bob-Ombs, holding acid in there circuits. *E-4: The Mini-Mega Experiment: A level where Mario must change into the Mega Mushroom & Mini Mushrooms to advance through out the level. There's mazes that only Mini Mario can reach in, and walls that only Mega Mario can break. *E- : The Main Generator: The main headquarters of the factory. Many metallic-themed enemies, like Bullet Bills, Bob-Ombs, & Mecha-Koopas appear. Many electrical-themed gimmicks like Amps, and lightning from the main generator will also appear. After destroying the main generator, you'll fight King Bob-Omb. Cotton Candy Clouds *7-1: Beanstalk Bonanza: A mountainous area that has a large beanstalk: The objective of the level is to climb the beanstalk to the top of the mountain, whih will make Mario progress to the cloud area of the world. Waddlewings, Koopa Paratroopas, & Balloon Goombas are the main enemies of this level. *7- : The Cursed Casino: A level, taking place in a haunted casino. Many neon lights can blind Mario, which can harm him. A few areas in this level has Mario to collect a certain amount of coins to proceed on to the level. Gambling machines appear which can either give Mario a Power-Up, coins or, an 1-Up Mushroom. *7-2: Lakitu's Rainbow Ride: A sunny sky area, taking place on many colorful blocks & even a large rainbow slide. Lakitus appear in this level, chucking Spinies. The level's appearance is very similar to World 7-1 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. At the end of the level, Mario will slide down the rainbow, hitting an octuplet of Koopa Troopas. *7-A: Raincloud Ocean: A water/athletic level taking place in a harmless rainstorm. The level has many large orbs of water, which Mario can siwm inside. The wind currents are also a common hazard in this level, which can make Mario fall off the cliffs. This level debuts Amazing Flying Hammer Bros., along with Ice Bros. *7-3: Tipbridge Trench: Another sky level taking place in a long, gaping trench. Many seesaws appear in the level, which will rock everytime Mario stands on them. Sometimes, Spiked Balls appear on the seesaws. Paratroopas & Fuzzies appear in this level too. This levle has one of the few apperances of Grinders. *7- : Nightmare Base: Enter: Subcon. The level is entirely inside a dream in this level. Most of the level has Mario riding on carpets, avoidng Pidgets & Cobrats. Most of the level takes place in a dark area, with a few Glow Boxes lighting the way, so except any ghost enemies to appear. The boss is Wart. *7-4: Thunder Bridge: A stormy level, taking place on a long wooden bridge. A large thunder cloud appears in the level, chasing Mario. Every now and then, he will fire an electrical lightning bolt. The lightning bolts are so strong, they can break the bridge, leaving gaps in the bridge. *7-B: Parabeetle Parade: Another sky level. Mario will need to ride a flying bunch of Parabeetles. If Mario stands on ten Parabeetles in a pattern, they can get a 1-UP. Similar to W5-6 from Super Mario Bros. 3, there's a Flame Chomp, chasing after Mario. Different kinds of Bullet Bills (even a King Bill) will also appear. *7-5: Honeyhive Castle: A castle level, that takes place in a massive beehive. Many Stingbies will appear in this level (because their bees, duh). Mario will also climb on honeycombs, to get to the top of the castle, which will end the level. Falling drops of boiling honey will also appear in the vertical sections of the castle. *7-6: Manta Mania: A level that has Mario jumping on Jumbo Rays throughout the clouds. The level will take place during sunset, which foreshadows that the castle is near. Many Propeller Blocks appear in this level, so Mario can avoid the numerous Bullet Bills, that are in this level. *7-7: Bullet Bill Highlands: A level, with Ludwig's Castle in the background. Stone towers are in the background as well in the level. Tall dandelions appear in this level, which Mario can fly & glide on. As the name suggests, many Bullet Bills appear in this level. The Emperor Bills appear in this level, King Bills that act like Bulls-Eye Bills. *7- : Ludwig's Cloudbolt Castle #7: The final Koopaling castle in the game. The level will take place at night, during a severe thunderstorm. Numerous lightning bolts appear in this level. Mostly, there's Amazing Flying Hammer Bros., Spiked Pillars, & Whomps. The Mushroom Kingdom is seen in the background, with Bowser's flagship hovering over it. The boss is Ludwig von Koopa. *7- : Koopa Krusier Loozers: Fed up on so many defeats from his troops, Bowser decides to take the battle to Mario on his flagship base: The Koopa Cruiser. Like the previous level, this level will take place in a storm. Many of the strongest enemies, like Mecha-Koopas, Flame Chomps, Banzai Bills & Broozers are stowaways of the ship. This level is the first encounter with Bowser. Neo Bowser City *8-1: Smithereens in Smoke: The first level of the final world. This level takes place in the once jovial & peaceful Toad Town, now a lava-ruined wasteland. Many lava waterfalls will be introduced in this level, along with Chargin' Chucks, Lava Bubbles, Sledge Bros., and Koopatrols. *8-2: Fire Wave Cave: A deep fiery cavern level, taking place near the planet's mantel. Many lava waves are flowing in this level, hence the name of the level. Many fire-themed enemies, like Fire Bros & Lava Bubbles will appear in this level. There's some parts of the level, where the lava will rise. *8-3: Firefall Canyon: A level where Mario climbs up rock slopes, similar to the ones found in World 6. A volcano in the background is erupting, spitting fire balls, down to Mario. Many volcanic ash also appears in this level, which can instantly kill Mario on contact. This level has a secret exit to 8-A. *8-A: Poison Mushroom Garden: A level away from all of the fiery volcanoes of this world. Instead it's a dark & gloomy garden, home to a number of Poison Mushrooms. No power-ups are seen in this level, so Mario needs to pick up some Power-Ups, from aprevious world to make the level easier. *8- #1: Ironclad Platoon: The first fortress of the eighth world. Instead of a typical fortress, this level will have an army of tanks, ready to tank down Mario. This level is similar to the Tank levels, from Super Mario Bros. 3, with an auto-scrolling gimmick, and many Bob-Ombs & Hammer Bros. The boss is the Army Hammer Bro. *8-4: Blarrgh's Secret Raft Ride: A level where Mario rides on a raft, made out of skull bones. While Blarrghs are the main enemy of this level, there's more hazards, like lava geysers, which can send the raft in mid-air, and falling meteors, similar to World 8-3. This is the last volcano level. *8- : Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada: The final airship level of the game. This level will take place on an armada of airships. The Koopa Cruiser returns in this level, serving as the battle arena. Enemies are Bulls-Eye Bills, Cannonballs, Flamethrowers, Magikoopas, & Mechakoopas. The boss is Bowser Jr. one last time. *8-5: Subway Scare: After defeating Bowser Jr., Mario & his friends fall down in an underground portion, with a long subway. The level is very short, just Mario trying to survive a subway ride, while ducking. Many normal enemies like Goombas, Koopa Troopas & Boos are just riding the subway. This is the beginning of the city portion of the world. *8-6: Doom & Gloom Alley: A haunted & abandoned part of the flashing Bowser City, inhabited by your friendly-neighborhood Boo. Many ghost enemies tend to appear in this level, like Broozers. The level even has a Boohemoth, which will chase Mairo into the light & flashing part of the city. *8-7: Hot Highway: A level that takes place in a large highway, with Koopa Troopas, driving cars & trucks. Mario will be riding in a car in the level, trying to survive the rampaging highway, with wrecks, unfinished roads, and red lights. Look out for spikes on the road, made by Bowser. *8-B: Skyscraper Scramble: An athletic level, taking place over the skies of Neo Bowser City. This level will take place on the skyscrapers, Mario will hop from one to another skyscraper. This level is pretty hard, where Mario must ride a few Snake Blocks, & avoiding a few Koopa Paratroopas. *8- #2: Magical Fortress: This is the final tower level of the game. The fortress takes place in a dark, fortress. Spellbooks will be flying everywhere, trying to pounce at Mario, lava cauldrons, will be spitting out Lava Bubbles, & Kamek's homing blue fireballs will be following Mario everywhere. The boss is Kamek. *8-8: The Final Frontier: The final level that the heroes share, because they'll have to go different patterns after this level. Many of the strongest enemies will appear in this level, trying to hinder Mario's process. If that ain't enough, the Koopalings & Bowser Jr. are seen trying to freeze Mario, similar to New Super Mario Bros. 2. *8- (Luigi & Toads): The Mecha-Castle Fight: The final level in Luigi & the Toad's storyline. Army Hammer Bro.'s plans of betraying Bowser has been revealed, and Army is bound to take the trio out with his giant mecha-castle he built from scratch. *8- (Mario): Bowser's Castle: The final level in Mario's story. The castle has a total of ten doors. Mario must go through the ten doors to open the final door, leading to the final battle. **Room 1: A standard fiery area, with Lava Bubbles & Dry Bones **Room 2: An area, where Mario runs through a course, guarded by Thwomps & Whomps **Room 3: A area, covered by Bowser signs, which makes the level hard to progress. It is full of Mechakoopas. **Room 4: An underwater part of the dungeon, full of Spiked Pillars & Fishbones **Room 5: A dark area, full of types of Boos & Magikoopas **Room 6: An outside area, with airships and Lil Sparkies **Room 7: A series of fences with Dry Bones, climbing on these fences. Ball n' Chains & Thwomps also appear. **Room 8: A level on Snake Blocks, with a flowing sea of lava, chasing the Snake Block **Room 9: A long hallway with three-way corridors, similar to Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels. **Room 10: A long staircase, with the Koopalings, trying to freeze you with their magic wands Power-Ups This game has the biggest arsenal of Mario's power-ups, at twelve old ones, and one new one. Yoshi Yoshi also appear in New Super Mario NX. They'll always start with a Green Yoshi. In Toad Houses, they can change the color of the Yoshi Enemies More TBA Bosses Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2017